


Revenge - a dish best served cold

by glitter_in_the_gutter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Dubious Consent, M/M, One Shot, a little bit of smut and a little bit of angst and a little bit of plot, most things are implied but just wanted to be sure with the warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitter_in_the_gutter/pseuds/glitter_in_the_gutter
Summary: It's an old feud, and Lorenzo is not someone who can easy forgive and being a warlock you have quite some time to hold a grudge.After taking Magnus' title and shunning his closest friends from New York, he prepares for the final strike: his boyfriend, Alec Lightwood.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, my first language isn't English. Enjoy anyway!

Lorenzo Rey was quite pleased with himself. Everything went according to his plan. Since he first heard of the chance for replacing Magnus Bane as High Warlock of Brooklyn, he went all in. It was a perfect opportunity to finally get back at his old enemy. So he didn't lose any time, travelled to the US, got in touch with some old friends and made, of course, a suprise visit to Magnus Bane where they exchanged witty insults between doors. When he met the rest of the warlocks, he made a great case how he could lead the community without making hot-headed decisions. When he finally got voted into power, he wasn't shy to admit that, now he actually was in power, everyone who didn't vote for him should leave the city as soon as possible. Of course there was some resistance, but since it was only a small group who was affected by this, Lorenzo could easily ignore it.  
Magnus Bane of course, didn't have to leave and Lorenzo wouldn't want it any other way because his last strike would involve the young Shadowhunter Magnus loved so much. He had met him at a Warlock party, where he challenged him with an absurd suggestion that the shunned Warlocks who didn't voted for him, were now under his protection and could live in the Shadowhunter institute. As if. Lorenzo just had to crack a smile. As if the Clave would ever allow something like this. Anyway, Alec Lightwood bugged him and so did the loving looks that he and Magnus shared during that night and it was then when it hit him. He had to go for the Shadowhunter to get to Magnus once and for all. Luckily he excelled in Changeling magic and could take Magnus look anytime he wanted and he would make use of it.  
Alec sat in his office and went through a few documents when the door opened and his boyfriend entered. Gorgeous looking as ever and sliding into the office gracefully like a cat with that alluring smile.

"Hey!" Alecs, went up from his chair and his whole mood changed. He put away those documents to give Magnus a long kiss. "... I missed you!"  
"I missed you too, how is work going?" Lorenzo actually enjoyed the kiss and brushed carefully some of Alecs hair out of his face and looked him deep in the eyes. Such beautiful eyes and such fuckable lips.  
"I have a meeting in 10 and to be honest, i'm quite unsure about it." Alec let out a deep sigh and shrugged.  
Lorenzo pulled him again closer and gave him another kiss, his hands slowly sliding down into his pants.  
"Maybe i can help you to relax a little before the meeting." Lorenzo whispered against his neck and started to lick his rune.  
"W..what? Magnus, now? Come on... "  
With a snap Lorenzo let all the documents and objects on his desk disappear.  
"And why not?" He hoped his voice wouldn't sound to demanding, he had no idea how the real Magnus would handle such a situation. But he felt that Alec was quite aroused and got hard really quick. So he was probably just being coy. The Shadowhunter had his eyes closed and quite enjoyed the careful touches.  
„Magnus i have a meeting…“ But the small protest was dying and a little moan came out of the Shadowhunters throat when Lorenzo started to play with his balls and his cock.  
„Tsk tsk, don’t tell me your meeting is more important, don’t you love me anymore?“  
And with that Alec opened his eyes and pulled a little back: „What did you say?“ His voice almost broke and he shook his head: „Of course i do! I just…“  
„Then bend over!“ Lorenzo bit his lip and nodded in the direction of the desk.  
Yes, Lorenzo was quite pleased with himself when he knocked at Magnus Bane apartment door. This would be his final hit against his old enemy and he was going to enjoy it to the fullest.

„What do you want here?“ Magnus rolled his eyes when he opened the door and when Lorenzo was sliding inside the loft: „And please DO come in.“  
„I just wanted to tell you, do you remember about my time in Spain? When i studied the the magic of Xana in Asturias ? The Changeling magic? Well today i outdid myself.“ Lorenzo proudly folded his hands.  
„And where did i ask?“ Now Magnus was rubbing his eyes, pretending to be tired. Of course he only played the exhausted warlock, since he had lost his title he didn’t have to do much anyway.  
„Well, i tried if could pass as you.“ Now Lorenzo had his attention. Good.  
„Let me tell you, your Shadowhunter boyfriend does like to be fucked in his office. Bending over his desk. Even when it took a little convincing, but don’t be afraid, he would do anything for you. Even postpone an important meeting. He is a screemer that boy, i would not have guessed. Or maybe he just had a good fuck for once in his life, hm?“ Lorenzo smirked and seeing Magnus‘ cat eyes was the last thing he saw before the magic hit him hard.


	2. ...when the world is falling down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, i admit, the One Shot probably felt a little unfinished and since a few people asked for a sequel, here it is. It's very Alec-centric and most of it is from Alec's POV.

Alec knew he should pay attention, since he already got way too late for this meeting. The inquisitor and the other important people from the Clave weren’t really amused about this, but they let it pass and the inquisitor started with a monolog about what the Clave meant for all the Shadowhunters. Alec couldn’t really concentrate, he was still flustered and a little shaky.   
„So how do you think a Warlock wing in the New York institute will work? That is the most absurd and insane thing i ever heard.“  
Alec tried to push his thoughts away, but his voice was not as confident as he wished it would be: „The warlocks helped ous numerous times. Catarina Loss especially! I just think it’s now our time to help them.“  
„But what about the other Downworlder? Wouldn’t they acuse you of Warlock favoritism? I mean, obviously there is one but…“  
„Then maybe it’s time to build a save haven for all the Downworlders. Individuals that don’t want to be associated with their leaders and maybe it should be for Shadowhunters too!“  
When Alec heard himself saying those words, he immediately knew he overstepped. Fuck. He wasn’t thinking and this was unusual because normally he always thought things through. But he couldn’t think straight right now. Not after what just happened in his office. With Magnus.   
„I’m sorry.“ He started to stutter. „I.. i don’t feel well, i.. i really need to go!“ With trembling hands he took his papers and his tablet and walked out of the room without making any eye contact.  
„Mr. Lightwood……?“   
But he ignored the brusque voice of the inquisitior.   
When he finally reached his office, he immediately closed the door and leaned against it. He felt so embarrassed by his sudden emotions, no real leader would ever behave this way. Again, the feeling of not being good enough for this job was back. And even when he hated this feeling, it was still a better feeling than thinking about the catalyst. His eyes wandered to his desk.

 

„Then bend over!“  
„Magnus, i seriously don’t think this is a good idea right now.“ Even when the situation was serious, Alec tried to smile it away.  
But Magnus grabbed his hair and whispered in his ear: „Come on, be a nice little Shadowhunter and do what i say.“ And with a snap he made his clothes disappear.   
Alecs eyes widend. What was happening?  
„Or do you want me to visit someone else while being in this mood?“  
Speechless the Shadowhunter stared at him and blinked in confusion. He couldn’t believe what he just heard. But of course he didn’t want that at all, so he gave in.   
Recapping the situation in his mind, Alecs eyes got teary, this was not like Magnus at all! He never behaved that way. He always was gentle and kind. Alec felt used and kind of dirty and normally after sex he felt wonderful, almost like he was reborn. But…. Magnus was under a lot of stress lately. Maybe he just needed to blow of steam? Whatever it was, he had to talk with him. Because he didn’t liked it at all, and he wanted to be honest with him and tell him how this whole situation made him feel.

 

When he arrived at Magnus‘ loft, he found the door open, and when he entered there was blood everywhere. The paintings and the furniture were broken, the windows were shattered.  
„Magnus?“ There was no answer. „Oh god. Magnus???“  
What happened? Immediately he looked for his phone and called Catarina. If anyone sh had to knew were Magnus was. After what seemed like an endless wait she finally picked up.  
„Yeah?“  
„Catarina…it’s Alec. Is uhm… is Magnus with you?“ Alec tried his best not to sound too desperate and worried but he couldn’t help and his voice broke.  
After a short pause, she finally answered a little reserved: „Yes he is here.“  
„Is he okay, because i’m in his apartment and…“  
„He is fine, i took care of him. And as soon as he is strong enough he will come back to the loft.“  
„Okay, t..thank you. I‘ll wait and clean up some stuff.“

 

Catarina brought Magnus a cup of tea: „He will wait and clean up.“  
Magnus fondly rolled his eyes: „Of course he will.“  
„So, what happened with Lorenzo? Did you actually kill him, Magnus? Because if you did…“  
„No, i didn’t. But, let’s just say, i did hurt him very bad. Sadly he could make it out alive.“  
There was a moment of silence and they looked at each other before Magnus went on: „I know… attacking another warlock and almost killing him? Probably my downfall.“  
„Good thing, you can’t fall that much more.“ Catarina tried to cheer him up, but her smile was kind of sad and she sighed because she knew what came next when she saw Magnus trying to get on his feet again.  
„I have to go to Alec, i need to talk with him.“  
„You’re in no condition to…..“ But she knew, Magnus would not listen.

 

Alec tried his best to sweep all the broken glass from the windows when his phone rang. Damn it, it was the inquisitor. What could she want? Was this about the meeting?  
„Yes?“   
„Mr. Lightwood, please come immediately to the institute. The High Warlock of Brooklyn is here and called for an emergency meeting.“  
Alec sighed and really regretted that he got out of bed this morning.  
„Coming.“ He mumbled.

While Alec was walking the corridors of the insitute he tried to call Magnus again. And again his phone went straight to voicemail, so he gave him a little heads up about his whearabouts.  
„…and i hope, i hope you’re feeling better…“ Alec paused. He wanted to say so much more but he knew there were other things he had to concentrate about right now. „..love you.“  
„Mr. Lightwood.“ Alec looked up from his phone and saw Lorenzo Ray. He was bruised and had a lot of bandages. And all of a sudden Alec started to realize. Did something happen between Magnus and him?  
„Did… something happen to you?“ He tried to sound as clueless as he could be.  
„Can we have a word in private please? Maybe in your office?“ Lorenzo ignored the question and gave him a smirk and Alec couldn’t figure out why it did make him so uncomfortable.  
„Of course, follow me please.“   
They walked into his office and Alec who was getting more and more impatient, didn’t hesitate very long after he closed the door: „What is it you want?“ he asked, crossing his arms. „Haven‘t you requested a meeting?“  
„Yeah i did.“ Lorenzo started to circle him: „…but i wanted to speak with you first, you see, i really can’t forget about you.“ He gave him another one of those smirks and Alec furrowed his brow.  
„What? Look, i don’t have time for your games…“ The Shadowhunter turned back to the door, ready to storm out, not wasting any more time on Lorenzo. He was late anyway and he didn’t want to anger the inquisitor even more. But before he could open the door a weird noise let him hesitate and he looked back. And instead of Lorenzo there was Magnus. His Magnus. In person. Alec widened his eyes. He couldn’t believe it and then he suddenly realized why their earlier encounter today was so strange. He felt sick and his legs got weak, so he had to use the door as support because otherwise he would probably break down right here on the spot.  
„Are you ready for a round two? I mean, it could be our thing… you know, fucking before an important meeting?“ He cooed and Alec hated how his voice exactly sounded like Magnus, but the words were so evil. „I know you enjoyed it. And to be honest so did i. You know it always was on my bucket list to get a Shadowhunter into my bed.“  
Alec swallowed back hot tears and couldn’t really breathe. He felt like shit for the whole day and now he knew why. His hands started to tremble.  
„Don’t you have anything to say?“ Lorenzo came closer and whispered in his ear: „Or do you rather want that i make you?“   
With all his anger, Alec put his hands around his throat and smashed Lorenzo against the wall. This made the warlock change to his true form. „You are a monster.“ Alec spat and hot tears were running now from his face. He couldn’t hold them back anymore. His hands still on Lorenzos throat, he suddenly heard a voice from the door.  
„Mr. Lightwood…?“  
He didn’t turn around but looked Lorenzo straight into the eyes and let him go.   
„Inquisitor, now you see what i meant when i said that Mr. Bane and Mr. Lightwood have a personal agenda against me. And this boy is not stable enought in any way to run the institute. I mean look what a mess he is.“   
Alec had to admit, Lorenzo did a good job. The fake concern, his voice breaking and the wide eyes….  
„Mr. Lightwood, you seem really out of it today. Are you under a lot of stress? Maybe you should consider counseling?“ The inquisitor sounded puzzled but also concerned and Alec slowly shook his head, while not taking his eyes from Lorenzo. He couldn’t face the inquisitor. Not with his teary eyes, his red face and his heavy breathing.  
„You know, inquisitor, i’m not someone holding a grudge…“ even when Lorenzo spoke to the inquisitor he didn’t take his eyes from Alec as well. „I could prepare him…“ A little smirk and a wink „… for counseling.“  
Alec tried to stay stong, he tried not to have a panic attack, but sadly he knew exactly how those felt and he knew that he couldn’t really suppress it any longer. So he stormed out of his office. Again, feeling like a failure. But he couldn’t breathe. His legs felt like jelly and he just wanted to reach his room to be alone. He didn’t want that anybody saw him in this condition. 

 

When he reached his room, he saw Magnus stitting on his bed, apparently waiting for him. And he had another rush of anxiety going through his body. Because now he associated the love of his life with one of his worst memories. When Magnus saw him, he immediately got up and wanted to hug him deeply, but Alec flinched away and when he saw Magnus‘ face he looked down.   
„Sorry…“ he whispered  
„It’s okay.“ Magnus voice was also very quiet. After a short pause, he asked: „How are you?“  
Alec still couldn’t look him in the eyes and shook his head: „Not good. I… i should have known… you know…“ Alecs voice broke and he bit his lips. He felt so stupid and he was afraid that Magnus thought, he slept with Lorenzo on purpose. But Magnus wasn’t having any of it.  
„Alec stop it, this was not your fault. If anything you were a victim in all of this. I know you, you will probably blame yourself for this until the end of days but look at me…“ Magnus was now very close and Alec had no other choice then to look up. And he felt very relieved that he found nothing but pure love in Magnus gaze. „… this was not your fault! I’m so sorry that this happened to you.“ Magnus whispered.  
„I’m just glad you’re here.“ Alec sobbed and dried his teary eyes. He was so thankful for the emotional support. This day was like hell and he really needed a reminder that there was at least one good thing in his life. He didn’t want Lorenzo win over his mind, so he swallowed hard and carefully reached out for Magnus‘ hand and slowly pulled him closer.   
„Alec, you don’t have to…“ But Magnus couldn’t end the sentence because Alec shut him up with a kiss. A sloppy and slightly insecure kiss but it was also a kiss that represented sort of a healing. Magnus couldn’t care less how imperfect the kiss may be, the only thing he cared was that the trembling Shadowhunter in his arms were not about to give up on love and not let Lorenzo to succeed to divide them.


End file.
